<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Amidst It All by Delicate_Doll</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26603005">Amidst It All</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delicate_Doll/pseuds/Delicate_Doll'>Delicate_Doll</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse of Authority, Blackmail, Blood and Injury, Body Horror, Emotional Manipulation, Gaslighting, Horror-Thriller, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kidnapping, Loss of Limbs, Multi, Non-Explicit Sex, Non-Linear Narrative, Power Imbalance, Unhealthy Relationships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:01:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,851</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26603005</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delicate_Doll/pseuds/Delicate_Doll</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Another original work? I know I know, but my friends are incredibly talented and I just can't help myself. If you'll take note of the Non-linear narrative tag there, the chapters aren't going to be in chronological order, as they're sort of just gifts for said friend as they pop into my head. </p><p>Gay little astronaut horror-thriller.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Blood In The Water</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>It's been shadowing him, and Vermillion has done his best to pay it no mind. <em>Not </em>thinking about something, especially a something with such a <em>presence </em>proves difficult, but he's always excelled under pressure. </p><p>He's been granted a temporary reprise, Forest having scolded it off to storage for inventory, but he's less than optimistic. Won't even try to settle his nerves, it'd be back, likey before he even managed to finish reviewing the crew's latest scans. </p><p>Most everyone's blood pressure was up (expected-- nothing to do about it), but he might need to talk with Celeste about her cholesterol. Nothing to do about that either, but it was worth a mention. Couldn't exactly tell the woman to de-stress with 20% of her crew dead. </p><p>The med-bay doors opened.</p><p>Vermillion carefully set down the files, instinctually drawing his right in closer to himself. </p><p>"You're busy?" it asked </p><p>"Unless you actually have something you need to say, <em> yes.  </em>I am." he said, refusing to look over. No reason to give it the satisfaction. "If you're just here to loom then I have to insist--"</p><p>"Did it hurt?" it asks,<em> far </em>too close for how noisy it moves, and Vermillion immediately jerks out of his chair, backing away. </p><p>"C-Cobalt, don't <em>do--" </em></p><p>"Did it hurt?" it asks again, and too late Vermillion realizes he's put himself in a corner. Cobalt stares.</p><p>"I don't know what you m--"</p><p>"Curiosity can be like hunger for some people, you know."</p><p>His mouth goes dry. Cobalt swaggers closer, slow but sure of its prey. It waits, head tilted, but there's no way to form words yet. </p><p>"You screamed," it said, chest to chest with him now. "So it hurt?"</p><p>A deep breath. </p><p>"I did. It felt--" [Upper canines serrated, inward curved bicuspids and lack of true molars indicate some branch of carnivore; though diet not yet revealed. Saliva samples tested positive for hydrochloric and sulfuric acid in a 20/70 ratio along with an unidentifiable base. Information on diet is necessary to continue.] "H-horrible. It felt horrible."</p><p>It made a noise like it was digesting the information, not relenting an inch. </p><p>"Cobalt--"</p><p>"Lilac didn't."</p><p>Hurt? </p><p>That didn't make any sense; Vermillion had been the one to receive the body after it was found. What was left of it, rather. It had to have hurt worse than words could say. </p><p>Something smug had entered Cobalts aura, even if it took a few moments to notice through the fear and his own racing thoughts. Preditors very rarely could afford to be smug, this must be a novel experience. </p><p>"I don't think I--" With a flinch Vermillion cut himself off, trying (and failing) to shrink away as Cobalt reached up to his helmet, tapping lightly.</p><p>"He didn't scream."</p><p>Oh. </p><p>Of course. </p><p>He could vomit.</p><p>"I can report you." He said instead. There was a lever for the emergency alarms located in the medbay. It was past Cobalt, but it wasn't impossible. He didn't know how long it took for it to ruin his fallen crewmates, or if anyone would make it here in that time, but it wasn't impossible either. </p><p>"But you won't." It said, obviously unconcerned. It knew as well as Vermillion he was in too deep. "Consider it part of our doctor-patient confidentiality."</p><p>Some wretched, treacherous part of his brain wanted to note that word,<em> confidentially</em>. It was one of the bigger ones he'd heard from Cobalt; unlike previous &gt;three syllable words, there was no stutter, no resistance in the sneering tone. Thinking of it, <em>curiosity,  </em> 5 syllables, there was no trip then either. Situationally, it could mean anything, but nothing ever meant <em>nothing, </em>and even with the twisted web of possible factors it was <em>interesting</em>, but--</p><p>Cobalt presses closer, and a ghost pain sets his arm on fire. </p><p>But. He's not in a place to be taking notes, is he? Certainly can't write anymore. Can't help people when they come to him bleeding, can't keep up with his reports, can't finish the file on the biological wonder and juggernaut before him, not that he would dare--</p><p>"Focus, Doc."</p><p>Vermillion flinches again when Cobalt speaks, and it seems almost delighted, if the stilted, growling noise was truly meant to mimic laughter. Prior notes suggested so, at least. </p><p>"Things are getting dicey," it says through the gravel, midsection cracking grotesquely. He does not give it the satisfaction of flinching again, even as its tongue slithers up and across his suit. The trembling of his remaining hand cannot be helped. It managed to reach all the way to his visor. </p><p>[Resting 8 inches, with blood circulation and dexterity to be classified as a class 3 organ, over standard muscle. Elasticity undetermined but <strike> estimated reach of 12 inches or upwards </strike> Confirmed reach of 18 inches or upwards.]</p><p>"Hate for you to lose your head."</p><p>So it has jokes now. </p><p>"That's enough," he says, surprising the both of them with the firmness of his voice. "I-- I understand. You need to leave, and <em>lay off </em>me outside, please. It won't do either of us good to be seen together."</p><p>Cobalt said nothing, just stared. </p><p>"Did you not hear me?" he asked, trying to stand tall. "You need to go, <em> now.  </em>I said I won't report you, but--"</p><p>It lashed out, snagging his injured arm in a death grip. Nowhere to go, Vermillion cried out, wheezing as sharp stabs of pain lit his right side alight. </p><p>"Does it hurt?" it asked, level and calm. It then <em>squeezed.  </em></p><p>Vermillion screamed his babbling answer, a cocktail of <em>yes, stop, please, stop, yes, I won't, please.  </em></p><p>"It can always hurt worse, <em> Doc." </em></p><p>As soon as his arm was dropped, Vermillion sank to the floor, breathing harsh and erratic. He felt blood in the lining of his suit and tears fogged his visor. Cobalt watched from above, head tilted. </p><p>From the ground, he watched as it grew bored, then turned on its heel to stride away. </p><p>Almost to the door, it paused, followed by a quiet rustling. A lollipop hit the floor and skittered it's way to rest by his head, mocking. </p><p>"For being a good boy."</p><p>Though no heavier than normal, the click of the medbay doors rang in Vermillion's ears once he was alone, equivalent to the slam of a coffin lid. Fuck. </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Let's play a game kids! Can you spot all the lines Cobalt is spitting back in Vermillions face? Careful, some are easier than others!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Catharsis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Quick interlude with the galaxies favorite space wlws.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>There is a knock on the door, and you freeze. </p><p>There should not be a knock at the door, not at this hour. </p><p>Wandering after lights out was a faux pas the first few weeks, technically an offense,<em> technically </em>worth a write-up, but no one bothered. You, specifically, didn't bother, and now people are dead for it. </p><p>You held a meeting in the cafeteria not 7 hours ago on how you'd be personally be hurling people out of the fucking shuttle if they were caught sneaking around, cutesy excuse or no. You can't make exceptions, you can't be nice, you<em> can't</em> let any more <em>good </em>people go. </p><p>Another knock. </p><p>If there was an emergency, they'd be banging. The alarms would be sounding. There'd be screaming.</p><p>They're either exceptionally brave or exceptionally stupid.</p><p>You can take care of them, either way. </p><p>Your hand hovers over the access pad anyway, hesitating despite yourself. It's stupid. But then, it's not really, is it? Russet was a large man, and you are not. No one should be out. Your dorm sits more north than others, to keep you close to your station, but isolated. Two dead. </p><p>You retreat from the door, careful not to be heard, and get your gun. Little thing doesn't have much bite, but it doesn't need to with your aim. Another knock makes your hands jolt while loading it, and you swear quietly.</p><p>"Captin?" A voice asks through the door, and you stall on the last bullet. You need to get your fucking nerves under control. </p><p>The gun is put back into its place, and you stride to the door once more, granting access without hesitation. </p><p>"Colonel." You greet, and Forest immediately lets herself inside, carrying with her a box. </p><p>"I should have told you I was swinging by, but the end of my shift was..." She trails off, and you nod, shutting the door. You'd heard. </p><p>She looks to you as she sets down her cargo, and suddenly you're all too aware of your appearance. She is in her full suit. You are not. You're not<em> indecent</em>, hardly ever are, but it's just been a while since--</p><p>"That, right there, that's the issue." She says, and you blink. </p><p>"Colonel?"</p><p>Forest nods to the bed, and you take a seat as she drags a chair to sit opposite. You raise an eyebrow, and she sighs before continuing. </p><p>"You're stressed."</p><p>"We're all stressed." is your automatic response, not even a second later. You can <em>feel </em>the scowl emanating from her, and it almost makes you laugh. Almost. </p><p>"Don't do that. I don't want another Selene Station happening--"</p><p>"I asked you to <em> stop  </em>bringing that up--"</p><p>"Because I<em> care</em> about you,  <em> Captin.  </em> You're wound tighter than a two-dollar watch and while I  <em> trust </em> that it won't be affecting your work anytime soon, it won't do anyone any good for their leader to have a nervous breakdown in private, or god help us-- have a heart attack."</p><p>You're positive she doesn't actually know about your cholesterol. Regardless, being cornered in your room and confronted about your stress is hardly a step up from fighting a murderer. You don't try and hide your irritation. </p><p>"I'm not the leader here."</p><p>Maybe a little obvious that you're dodging, but effective. She seems unimpressed. </p><p>"Genuinely, I have not seen Fushia since before this mess started."</p><p>"We have<em> two</em> dead crewmembers, Forest, in case you forgot, and in their wake they've left mountains of paperwork--"</p><p>"So she's allowed to pass on her busy work to you, then? Really? Because last time I checked--"</p><p>"It's not like that! She's overwhelmed, and I've always been able to step up before--"</p><p>"We're understaffed, you're overworked, and there is <em> literally </em>  a killer to try and sus out, this is  <em> nothing </em> like before, Celeste, and stop trying to pretend like it is, or--"</p><p>"Or <em>what? </em> " You snap, having had enough of this. You shouldn't have opened the door, you were in no place to handle company and your mood has only deteriorated. Even if it's her. Maybe because it's her, trying for this talk with you. "What <em>exactly </em>should I be doing, if not <em>my job? </em></p><p>"Trust me, I am <em>fully </em>aware of just how deep we're in the hole, of how short-handed we are, or how <em>very </em>stressed I am-- how could I not be! Functionally, I'm in charge of a dying crew that's either so agitated by grief or stress or fear they're <em>useless </em>or the equivalent of a batch of deaf kindergarteners! I can <em>see </em>them trying to do their jobs and I'm <em>trying to </em>help but they can't fucking hear me! And they're not communicating with one another either and I just--"</p><p>At a point in your ramblings, Forest slowly stood up, removing her helmet. Her fade was overgrown. </p><p>And her slap was as mean as ever, snapping your head to the side. You might have needed that. </p><p>"Sorry. I thought you needed that."</p><p>You feel tears in your eyes, and they have nothing to do with the strike. She sits down next to you, and you feel her arm snake around you. </p><p>"I think I did too." you say thickly, and she hums quietly. </p><p>"So..." she tries.</p><p>"So," you agree. "What exactly do I do then, Forest."</p><p>"You don't like short-term solutions?" She asks, and you nod. She knows you don't. "Well. Try not to be offended then."</p><p>She scoots the box she came in with closer with her foot, a long, dark thing, and flips it open. Whiskey. You'd always thought she was a whiskey woman, but--</p><p>"Been meaning to take you out drinking with me for years now, figured even if now was shitty timing, it could help you relax."</p><p>Your face heats almost immediately, and you swipe at your eyes as she picks up the small bottle. </p><p>"That's contraband." you say weakly, and it makes her laugh. Your face only gets hotter, despite yourself. She knows you have the gun, hardly one to talk. It makes you chuckle weakly too. </p><p>"Now, this isn't enough to get me drunk, and I'm willing to bet it isn't enough for you either, especially considering we're splitting, but Captin?"</p><p>"Yes, Colonel?" you reply, smiling.</p><p>"For the sake of your health, <em>please, </em>get whiskey-tipsy with me."</p><p>You've missed seeing her eyes. They're a rich, dark green that stands out against all the grey in your dorm, and you don't remember the last time you saw them, honestly. </p><p>Drinking was prohibited for a reason. On a shuttle, it was just a bad idea. On a shuttle with someone picking off vulnerable members of the crew, it was stupid. </p><p>You meet her eyes and hold out your hand for the bottle. </p><p>Forest laughs and slaps it into your grip. </p><p>"There's a girl."</p><p>It tastes like shit, like you knew it would, but you're not so green as to choke. Even if it's not your drink, you know quality when you taste it, and you don't waste quality. </p><p>She accepts the bottle back and takes a long swig, silent for a few beats. Then:</p><p>"Start talking, would you?"</p><p>You swig.</p><p>"Excuse me?"</p><p>"Start talking. Getting it off your chest-- it'll help."</p><p>You swig again, lips pursing and tone catty. </p><p>"You hit me last time, why should I?"</p><p>She laughs, cooing as she takes your chin in one hand, making you face her. You don't breathe as she looks over your cheek, humming softly to herself. </p><p>"Thought you were tougher than that, girlie. Doesn't even look like you'll bruise."</p><p>She doesn't let you go. You don't mention it. </p><p>"Not into it."</p><p>"Pfft-- Quit dodging me. One thing, just tell me one thing that's stressing you, and I'll drop it."</p><p>You know she wears cologne, and you know there's a story behind the type, but you've never asked. You like it. </p><p>"Thank you, Forest."</p><p>"I said quit dodging me!"</p><p>You snatch the bottle back and swig, grumpy. You <em>are </em>thankful she decided to come over-- but <em>fine. </em></p><p>"We're behind."</p><p>"What--"</p><p>"You said talk so I get to talk! Shush." Another swig. "We're behind, I fucked up, by several hundred miles."</p><p>"...Oh." she says carefully, after another swig. "But that should only take us--"</p><p>"It doesn't matter, it's my <em> job </em> to keep us on time and orderly, and in between everything else I haven't had time to correct us properly and--"</p><p>"Wait, we're still off course?"</p><p>"When this bottle is empty I'm going to hit you with it, stop interrupting! Technically, no, we're not, but we've lost almost two full days and I'm not making it up fast enough. Fushia is... Less than happy. Alabaster isn't either, the station keeps sending me <em>strongly-worded </em>memos he has to relay.</p><p>"Add in rearranging to account for the missing positions is <em>ridiculous.  </em>I almost strangled Verm today, received a message that he actually put in a request for an assistant, which is--"</p><p>You sigh, frustrated, and take a long few gulps from the bottle. Forest thwaps you, and you hand it back. </p><p>"It's not unreasonable. He's used to a high workload, not being able to handle base duties must be a special kind of hell but I just-- I <em> can't </em>spare the manpower, and he has to know that, right? If I ask Honey to pick up any more slack I'm positive she'd start falling asleep on the job; the alternating storage duty is a nightmare-- it was a good idea, and I'm so thankful to you for enforcing it, but I'm <em>positive </em>no one is actually taking inventory, just signing the paperwork. And why would they? A crewmate, a  <em> friend </em> was splattered all over that place; a good chunk of them had to help clean him up! That's horrifying!"</p><p>Forest pulls you closer to her side, and you let your head loll to rest of her shoulder. </p><p>"I don't..." you close your eyes, taking a deep breath to stay steady. "Whatever made me <em>good </em>at this before, I feel like I'm losing it. It's not just the new shit to deal with, staring out at the stars now I feel <em>nauseous.  </em>I'm--"</p><p>You didn't expect to break like you do, but you know what's happening as soon as your breath hitches. Forest does too, and to your mortification, she pulls you closer, shushing you gently as you lose yourself.</p><p>You're scared.</p><p>You are the eye of the storm, you <em> have  </em>to be the eye of the storm, the level headed decision-maker, people rely on you people need you to be unflappable and sound the alarm when another body inevitably--</p><p>"I've got you, Celeste. You're the strongest person I know, you're gonna be okay, I know you are, it's going to be okay."</p><p>"I'm sorry--" you try, only to be cut off, scolded. </p><p>"Stop that, you're off duty."</p><p>So you are. </p><p>It doesn't help your embarrassment, but you're well past the point of no return now. So, you sob. </p><p>"How can I <em> possibly </em>  run this place when I'm-- F-Forest I'm <em>terrified-- </em>"</p><p>"You'll figure it out. You always figure it out, and you don't have to--" Her hand comes back to cup your face. "I'm here for you, you know that?"</p><p>"I know." you say. You do know.</p><p>"Don't you ever forget it, then. Consider that an order, Captain."</p><p>You're not sure how but it makes you laugh. Through teary eyes, you meet hers again, and find relief. </p><p>"Of course, Colonel."</p><p>She laughs too. </p><p>There isn't much talking after that, because there isn't much to be said. You don't want her to leave, and she doesn't try to. You want to stay in her arms, and she keeps you wrapped up in her grip, secure and protected. At a point in the night she carefully lays the two of you down, lips pressed to your hairline; for the first time in too long, you're positive you'll wake up in the morning. </p><p>It's the little things, you suppose. </p><p>(It's her.)</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is so much less cute than I first planned, but also? I don't hate it. Not sure if that means I like it, but I def don't hate it, at least.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. But Not Too Foreboding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Haha. Gay little cowboy</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>"Up and at 'em, Cowboy."</p><p>There was a gentle flick of his hat. </p><p>Russet schooled his features, resisting a smile as he slowly cracked an eye open. Dandelion stood in front of his desk, bent 90 degrees with her chin in her hands. He immediately lost control, smiling to match her. </p><p>"How can I help you, Sunshine?"</p><p>"<em>Well,</em>" she began, hands planting firmly on the desk now "I can't find my toolbox."</p><p>"My condolences."</p><p>"Thank you."</p><p>There was a pause he wasn't sure what to do with after that, and he took his legs down, sitting up properly. She made no move to continue, and he laughed, cracking his back. </p><p>"If this is you accusin' me of something, I gotta say, you've got an interesting way of going about it."</p><p>Dandelion blinked, taking a moment to process, before lighting up. </p><p>"What-- No! I mean-- wait, no, really, I was just wondering if you could help me find a few spares in here?" she asked, and he nodded, standing. "Honey said it would turn up<em> eventually, </em>and I mean, it always does so this time it should too, but then Fushia sent me a memo about the consol in admin and, I mean, it's <em>Fushia </em>and I was technically supposed to be there like three hours ago--"</p><p>"Say no more little lady, what do you need?</p><p>"My toolbox."</p><p>"The tools I can help you get in<em> place </em>of your toolbox, babygirl."</p><p>"Right!"</p><p>A gentle nudge and Russet was able to get her walking while she spoke, listing off tools. </p><p>"--Vicegrips, a wrench, another wrench, another-- maybe just a whole set of wrenches actually, I dunno who built this ship but they did it super weird, even in the same devices there are no two bolts alike, if you've got an air compressor I'll need that, a hammer drill, definitely some needlenose pliers, couple c-clamps an s-clamp--"</p><p>Russet paused in the middle of an aisle, and she bumped into his back with a soft '<em>oomph </em>'.</p><p>"Dandi?"</p><p>"Russ-- Russi?" she said back, making a face. "Russet. Sorry, <em>Russet, </em>that was bad."</p><p>"Think it might be easier if I just helped you find yours."</p><p>She didn't seem amused by the idea, crossing her arms.</p><p>"I've already looked for it."</p><p>"Everywhere?"</p><p>"<em>Everywhere. </em>" she insisted. </p><p>"I don't think I believe you, if you looked everywhere then you would have found it."</p><p>"I don't care if you believe me or not! I've looked <em>everywhere </em>for it; it's just lost and if you won't help--"</p><p>"Settle, darlin', there's no need to go to war, but I know I've got you beat."</p><p>She raised both eyebrows, arms crossing tighter, and a disbelieving smile stretched over her face. Such a shame, Russet really did have her.</p><p>"Lost and found."</p><p>Her face fell, confusion clear. </p><p>"We have a lost and found?" she asked "Really?"</p><p>"Really really."</p><p>Dandelion paused, nose scrunching. Russet let her take her time, it was a weird thought for him to chew on at first too. </p><p>"I don't think it would be in there..." she said slowly, and Russet cocked his head. </p><p>"And why not? 's lost isn't it? Maybe you can't find it now because someone already did a while ago and dropped it off."</p><p>Her nose scrunched further. </p><p>"I hate it when you have a good point."</p><p>He pumped his fist, and it got Dandelion giggling, even if she was playing defeated. </p><p>"So where is it then, Cowboy? Fushia won't wait forever."</p><p>"She might for you."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"It's in security."</p><p>Dandelion cringed.</p><p>"He ain't that bad." Russet said, and she stood a little straighter, head high. </p><p>"I didn't say anything!"</p><p>"Didn't need to."</p><p>"I just-- Cobalt's--" she tried, stumbling over herself. "I don't think he's <em> bad,  </em>I just sorta feel like I'm bothering him whenever I try and chat, y'know?"</p><p>Russet knew all too well, though he hardly let it stop him. </p><p>"We'll be in and out in under a minute to check, 'n it's not like we're exactly stopping him from doing his job any--"</p><p>"Don't be mean!"</p><p>"I'm not bein' mean, just saying!"</p><p>"There's reason #2 for not bothering him, Verm says he's delicate! Minimal stress."</p><p>He sort of doubted those were the words Vermillion used, but it made enough sense she'd hear it that way. </p><p>"In and out-- then you can go help Fushia."</p><p>Dandelion says nothing. </p><p>"How long has she been waiting now?"</p><p>She groans.Too long then. </p><p>"Fine! In and out! You're coming with me and you're <em> not </em> gonna bother him, got it?"</p><p>Russet held his hands up in surrender, and Dandelion grabbed one, tugging him off with her. Once in the hallway though, he couldn't help it. </p><p>"If you're worried about me '<em>stressing' </em> him, why bother bringing me along?"</p><p>"For my stress," she said with a shrug "And I figured you were looking for something to do anyway, right?"</p><p>Fair. </p><p>The trek, while not particularly difficult, was a little longer than he's first assumed. Forgot how big the ship was, even if he was all over it every day. Suppose it could be that he just <em>moseys </em>wherever he needs, getting there when he gets there. </p><p>Finally, security. </p><p>"Do we knock...?"</p><p>Russet pulled a face on her, reaching over her and tapping the panel for access. Do they knock. Please. </p><p>"Cobalt, we need lost and found."</p><p>Dandelion immediately nudged him in the ribs as he pushed the two of them inside, smiling to Cobalt, who turned around in his chair to greet them. Just. Kind of stare at them actually, but close enough. </p><p>"H-hi Cobalt!" Dandelion chirped, waving to him. "Russet is-- Well I mean he told you, we need to see the lost and found? I can't find my toolbox and I need to do Fushia-- help! Do, Fushia-- Fushia asked me to do this thing for her in Admin and I can't because my tools are in there and Celeste told me I have to stop eyeballing things and like, pinch-fixing them, and if I have my tools then I won't so--"</p><p>Russet laid a hand on top of her head, and she sputtered out, red in the cheeks. Poor girl, pitching to a brick wall was tough. </p><p>Cobalt sat there for a moment, before gesturing vaguely to the left side of the room.</p><p>Both of them looked, and Russet was able to spot and nudge Dandelion to the box.</p><p>She let out a little happy noise, quickly going to look. Russet wandered closer to Cobalt as she looked. </p><p>"Full suit guy huh?" </p><p>Cobalt said nothing. </p><p>"I feel it, Celeste and Lilic do the same. Is it just more comfortable or something?" he asked. Cobalt shrugged. "Pretty sure Celeste does it for professional reasons, but how about you?"</p><p>Russet gently tries to nudge at his head, and Cobalt ducks away.</p><p>"Aw c'mon, just playing. Lilac is shy too, but don't be afraid to tell me off, m'kay? I don't bite."</p><p>Cobalt looked at him. Russet grinned.</p><p>"I mean, uh, unless--"</p><p>"Found it!" Dandelion all but yells, hopping up. "Russet! I found my toolbox! I gotta go, thanks Russet! Thanks, Cobalt!"</p><p>And then there were two. </p><p>"Should probably be getting back myself." he said, tipping his hat. "I'll be seeing you around, Cobalt."</p><p>Cobalt tilted his head, muttering something that passed as a goodbye. </p><p>Russet grinned as he headed out into the hallway. </p><p>"You too, man."</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So. Just a fun little chapter. Russet thoughts.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Does Your Mother Know</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Deep down, we all want to romance/fuck the pretty twink we work with. If you don't, careful, you might be the pretty twink.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>"Vermillion?"</p><p>The door slides open not but a few seconds later, though the man in question is already walking away. </p><p>"You're late." he says as Sable steps into the dorm, and the young man winces slightly. Almost a whole hour, he's more than aware. Didn't mean to be rude, but he'd at least shown up. </p><p>"Yeah, I know-- And I am really sorry for that," he says, trying to stress the fact that <em>really, </em>he hadn't been trying to make the medic wait. "Forest gave me an earful near the end of my shift and I just thought I should lie down, for a second, maybe? I didn't want to be in a <em>mood</em> when I came over, but then I was waking up and it was somehow time already and--Well here I am."</p><p>Vermillion turns to glance over to him.</p><p>"With bedhead to match."</p><p>He turns back around, and Sable immediately tries to figure out where exactly it's sticking up, embarrassed. Verm turns around fully once he finds whatever he'd been rummaging for, and laughs fondly, moving over to Sable. </p><p>"I was teasing, Sable."</p><p>Right. Of course. He lets Verm fix his hair, a little warm in the cheeks. When satisfied, he pops Sable's cheek gently, and he mutters thanks.</p><p>"Do you drink?" he asks as he backs away again, and Sable clears his throat quietly, trying to work out if-- "It's not a trick, don't worry."</p><p>"I do."</p><p>"Good. Sit down."</p><p>No room to argue, he took a seat, looking around. Officer's quarters weren't all that different from standard, but Vermillions still managed to look a little more<em> lived in. </em>Could just be the lighting. </p><p>"Sinatra or Martin." Verm asked, back still turned. </p><p>"Mh... Sinatra."</p><p>There was a laugh, then the gentle sound of the needle setting. </p><p>"Good boy."</p><p>Vermillion pressed a glass of wine to his hand as he sat next to him, record biting and beginning to sing. </p><p>"What kind is this?" Sable asked, to avoid matching Vermillion's first sip. Just wasn't much of a wine person.</p><p>"'S a Malbec," Verm said, nursing his own glass. "Don't ask what year, I'm pretty sure it's from a HomeGoods, but still full enough to do the job."</p><p>He<em> really </em>wasn't a wine person, but nodded, and took a polite sip. HomeGoods was getting ruthless, this was <em>very </em>full. </p><p>"How'd you manage to get that on board?" Sable asked, nodding to the record player. "I could barely manage to get a few of my movies on, and it was sort of a pain."</p><p>"You rack up favors, over the years."</p><p>Sable hummed, tucking his legs underneath him. Vermillion didn't seem to mind, though did shift himself to match, arm thrown around the back of the loveseat.  </p><p>There wasn't much to say, and neither of them pushed terribly hard. The invitation was to listen to some of Vermillion's music and relax, and while he accepted to be polite, this was genuinely sort of... relaxing. The wine didn't magically start tasting any better (sadly) but after the second refill, Sable found himself not minding quite as much, comfortable. </p><p>"--But even at 100% capacity, properly fueled, upgraded, and manned, meters could still slip through every now and again. She complains about the dinosaur weapons system constantly, why is it so hard to believe that shields are a little outdated too?"</p><p>"Manned?"</p><p>"Yeah, manned, technically my station is meant for a team of three or more."</p><p>Vermillion laughs at that, and Sable scowls, shooting him a look.</p><p>"Oh, stop with the face, no pouting-- you barely spend enough time in shields to convince me there's enough work for <em> one. </em>"</p><p>"Well-- That's just--" Vermillion tries putting a hand over Sable's mouth, and the ladder has to laugh. "It's an outdated ship, with a skeleton crew! And it's not you I have to defend my job to, thank you very much."</p><p>"It's Forest?" Verm asked, grinning.</p><p>"It's For-- No! No, it's not, it's <em> Fuschia,  </em>no matter what she might think-- you can't trip me up." </p><p>Vermillion's hand drifted lower to his jaw, tilting his head, and there went Sable's nerve. It wasn't<em> bad, </em>the thumb stroking his cheek was nice even, just. </p><p>Well. </p><p>Hard to say. </p><p>"Oh-- Ah, t-this song is different." He said instead. Vermillion cocked his head to the side, opening his mouth to ask a question, but Sable beat him to the punch, pulling him up from the chair. "Do you know how to dance?"</p><p>There were a few seconds where neither of them said anything, Vermillion staring at Sable incredulously and Sable steadily just getting redder in the face, but Verm was able to recover.</p><p>"Do-- Do you want to?" he asked slowly.</p><p>"Well, I guess the last time was at my aunt's wedding and I was like, twelve, so not really?" </p><p>Vermillion blinked slowly at him. </p><p>Sable blinked slowly back. </p><p>The question processed properly. </p><p>"I'm! Shit, yes, I do, but I was just trying to say that I'm sort of out of practice, so be nice if I end up faceplanting or something," he said, flashing a smile that was (hopefully) charming enough to cover the clusterfuck. "Please?"</p><p>Vermillion pursed his lips, but after a few beats, smiled to himself, head shaking. Sable could melt from relief. </p><p>"Is that the wine talking or...?"</p><p>"I wish it was."</p><p>Another chuckle, then there was a hand in his, then one snaking to hold his waist. </p><p>"Poor thing, must be difficult." </p><p>It sort of was, actually. </p><p>"Don't worry about it, I've got you. Been a while myself."</p><p>And it was fairly evident, once they got going-- but not horrible. Vermillion fell into step much easier than Sable could, but with him leading the two of them were able to move together comfortably over the small apartment. He sort of liked dancing more than he remembered. Maybe he just didn't like that aunt. </p><p>One track, then two, then three-- Sable caught his breath while Verm flipped the record, then another. Finally;</p><p>"I know this song!"</p><p>"Everyone knows this song."</p><p>"Well, I guess, but it's sort of funny right?" Vermillion spun him, and it coaxed an honest <em>giggle</em> out of him. "I guess we're a little past the moon already though."</p><p>"A <em>little </em>?" Verm asked.</p><p>"A little!" Sable said, falling back into step. Didn't know why he was so jumpy before, they were just as close now as they were on the couch and he was fine. "How long could a couple systems take? Few days?"</p><p>Vermillion barked a laugh to match, nudging him back carefully. Sable braced, and was dipped back. He decided he really did like dancing as Verm swung him back up.</p><p>"On this bucket? We'd be lucky to make it by the end of the year."</p><p>"At least the company isn't bad."</p><p>"Mh.."</p><p>Vermillion's thumb swiped across his hip, making Sable shudder. Shirt must have ridden up when he was dipped. After the song ended, there weren't any true tunes left to dance to, though they did spin for a while longer. Eventually, Verm deposited him back onto the loveseat, panting. He took a sip of wine, and immediately coughed. How could he forget; wine was meant to dehydrate people, apparently. It made Vermillion laugh as he settled in next to him, arm around him, and it made Sable grin despite himself. </p><p>"I don't actually drink that much wine." he confessed, and Verm chuckled into his sip. </p><p>"I can tell."</p><p>"Rude! It's just-- I dunno, haven't had that much of it. More of a gin guy."</p><p>"<em>Gin?" </em></p><p>"Y-yeah, I mean, I'll kind of go for anything--<em> not brandy-- </em>it just tastes good."</p><p>"It just tastes good," Verm repeated slowly, grinning. He pulled Sable closer by the shoulder, and Sable shuffled carefully to lay his head on Verm's shoulder. Maybe a little dorky, but it was late-- and Vermillion certainly didn't seem to be complaining. "Eloquent as always."</p><p>Vermillion finished off his glass, but made no move to refill, instead setting it down on the side table. He'd have to stretch for it, dislodging Sable for that. He went warm at the thought. </p><p>"Vermillion?" Sable asked softly, looking up to him. Vermillion looked down to him, lips quirked up as he replied.</p><p>"Sable?"</p><p>"Um..." No use losing courage now. "Thank you for inviting me over. I think you were right-- did need to relax. Dunno how but this ship manages to be <em> more </em> stressful for the fewer people it has, and I know I'm useless when wound up so..."</p><p>He wasn't sure where he was going there at the end, but it turns out not to matter. </p><p>Vermillion is kissing him. </p><p>It's not bad, it's just--</p><p>Vermillion is kissing him. </p><p>Sable is suddenly <em>very </em>aware of how close the two of them are, legs tangled together, Verm's arm over his shoulders, with the opposite hand trailing up his thigh and <em>damn </em>he doesn't shy away from his teeth, nipping at Sable gently because? Well, he <em>is </em>kissing him. </p><p>It takes until the hand on his thigh yanks, landing him flat on his back, that Sable's able to really get a grip of the situation. </p><p>One hand finds Verm's chest, and he firmly moves him back. </p><p>"Don't-- Ah, no, Vermillion I--"</p><p>He tries sitting up, and it takes a<em> lot </em>of wiggling and shifting to get both feet on the ground, and as soon as he gets that Sable is standing, awkwardly backing to the door. </p><p>"I mean,<em> thank you</em>, genuinely it's super flattering and I did really need this and you've been super sweet all night, I just didn't know that it was supposed to be a, ah, well, not that it is, I should be going? It's really late and you kissed me and-- hoo boy, I'm sorry."</p><p>Vermillion, for his part, just looked confused as Sable babbled. He stood at a point, holding up a hand. </p><p>"Sable?"</p><p>"V-vermillion?" He wasn't a high schooler, why did his voice sound like <em>that,</em> shit. </p><p>"It's okay, I..." he makes an odd face, head cocked and set in a hard frown; like he was trying to figure Sable out. All the luck to him. "I should have asked."</p><p>Sable was positive he was vermillion in the face as he muttered out his answer, head bowed. </p><p>"You were right, it is late-- shoo. You'd hate to see how I am on low sleep."</p><p>Sable nodded quietly, and Verm pressed the panel to open the door into the hallway. </p><p>How did he not notice sooner? Or at all, even? Jesus.</p><p>He was embarrassed and red as he trudged back to his own dorm, he was embarrassed as he stared up at the top bunk, trying to get to sleep at a (semi) decent hour, he was embarrassed waking up in the morning, he was--</p><p>"You're blushing." Dandelion said as she sat down next to him in the cafeteria. </p><p>"Am not." Sable said, like a liar. </p><p>"I could tell from across the room, I even told Honey about it, don't lie to me!"</p><p>Honey sat on his other side, nodding. </p><p>"She did, actually. Something happen?"</p><p>"I'm not mentally ready to divulge."</p><p>"Something saucy?" Dandi pressed, nudging him. 'I could use a little heat, last night I got kneed in the face when I was trying to--"</p><p>"He doesn't need to know about that!"</p><p>"It's bruised! People will think we're having problems if I don't!"</p><p>They were a pretty good distraction, as far as they went. Got him through breakfast at the bare minimum, and the incident was almost completely from his mind when Celeste stormed in. </p><p>Not an ounce of effort wasted, the captain all but ran over to Fucisha, jerking the woman up by the arm from her table, making her mug crash to the ground. </p><p>The cafeteria was treated to one of Fucishas trademark, angry squawks before Celeste hissed something to her, and the pair raced off together. </p><p>"...Uh." Sable said, wide-eyed. </p><p>"Do you think we should be worried about that?" Honey asked, looking over to him and Dandelion. </p><p>Sable shrugged, honestly at a loss.</p><p>"Could be nothing," Dandelion said carefully, looking at the door. "Sometimes Celeste can--"</p><p>Someone screamed, distant but terrified, startling (nearly) the entire ship. </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The end feels dramatic and I'm so sorry but I was Crunching and my brain sorta latched on to the idea.</p><p>Also that end line is sloppy but? One member is dead and one member genuinely doesn't give a shit haha</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Taken in Hand</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I don't really know what to say about this one.</p><p>Quick warning for mild dom/sub in this chapter, the scene is non-graphic but just be careful.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>"The 24th is our estimated arrival, and while it's unprofessional to estimate this early on, everything seems to be on par with that date. Communications are on standby to update HQ whenever we hit interference or need to re-route--"</p><p>Celeste nodded to Alabaster, and the man dipped his head in return. </p><p>"But as of yesterday's scans, the path seems stable and clear, albeit with a slight chance of the white dwarf in sector 7 mutating. We've got the go-ahead to proceed, and it's my professional opinion it shouldn't be a problem."</p><p>No further pressing matters to contend with, Celeste was free to be as thorough as she pleased with her weekly report; and being <em>very </em>thorough pleased her greatly. It wasn't as though Fucshia was protesting, at the very least, and everyone else had to sense to bare minimum feign attention. </p><p>"Regardless, I've requested they expect us up until the 2nd for safety, even if there are no visible obstructions it's--"</p><p>"You did <em>what</em>?"</p><p>Heads snapped to find Fucshia, previously having been circling the conference table. As is, she stood the direct opposite of Celeste, whose mouth had clicked gently shut at the interruption. </p><p>"I--I requested the station be ready to receive us up until the 2nd, ma'am. Taking into consideration--"</p><p>"You've<em> already</em> requested this, then?"</p><p>Celeste's jaw visibly set, eyes straight ahead. </p><p>"Yes ma'am."</p><p>"And you thought it appropriate to do so without informing me?"</p><p>A beat passed in silence before Fucshia snapped at the other woman.</p><p>"I asked you a question, <em>Captain</em>, that means you answer me!"</p><p>"Yes ma'am," Celeste said, posture stiffening as she tried defending herself. "I just thought that as a cargo ship we shouldn't give the same estimation as a class C, it'd be--"</p><p>"I asked you to answer, not give me a half-baked excuse." She snapped once, pointing down. Celeste slowly sank into her chair. "Did you not '<em>take into consideration' </em>  how <em>poorly </em>it reflects on this crew, on <em>command </em>when our ETA stretches over a week?"</p><p>"No matter what kind of preparation a vessel makes there's always a chance of delay, and as this vessel is less than top of the line, I only wanted--"</p><p>"<em>Zip it. </em>If at any point you feel like your job is just a little too much, <em>Captain, </em>like you can't do the <em>minimum </em>and get us there on time, I must insist you come to me rather than <em>embarrassing </em>all of us. Please and thank you."</p><p>The vast majority of the room kept their eyes glued to the table. </p><p>"Ma'am--"</p><p>"Don't."</p><p>Fucshia jerked her head to the door, as much a dismissal as they usually got. Everyone stood quickly, pressing out the door. </p><p>
  <em> "Not you." </em>
</p><p>Celeste wasn't sure why she bothered to rise. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> ************* </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"--For weeks now, this is ridiculous. They're creating a hostile work environment."</p><p>"It's not...<em>That</em> bad."</p><p>"You hesitated."</p><p>"I didn't."</p><p>"You did! I sat here and listened to you hesitate, it <em> is </em> that bad."</p><p>"No--"</p><p>"<em>Yes,  </em>and I'm going to talk to them about it."</p><p>A soft gasp.</p><p>"Russet, you shouldn't, I don't think--"</p><p>Celeste cleared her throat, having gone ignored in the doorway for long enough. Both Russet and Liliac jumped, and though it didn't exactly improve her mood, it did make her smile under her helmet. </p><p>"Hope I'm not<em> interrupting," </em>she said, letting her nerves seep into her tone. Lilac at least had the decency to fidget. "Russet, what exactly do you think you're doing."</p><p>"Keeping Lilac company-- last time I checked mingling was allowed," he said carefully, leaned on O2s console. "Tasks are done for the day."</p><p>"I pinged storage almost an<em> hour </em> ago, you're needed on the flight deck."</p><p>"Well, if you pinged <em>storage, </em>ma'am, I wouldn't have seen it. Been out and about since three."</p><p>"You were pinged at three."</p><p>"Well, a little before three then, wasn't honestly paying too much attention to the clock when I--"</p><p>"I know you're not here to do more than the bare-minimum,<em> private," </em>  she snapped, posture rigid and jaw set. "But you <em>are </em>expected to stay alert and ready for when--"</p><p>"Ma'am, I wasn't<em> in</em> storage or I <em>would </em>have--"</p><p>"<em>Don't interrupt me."  </em> Celeste hissed, striding to stand directly in front of the lower officer. "I need <em>everyone </em>pulling their weight and if you have a problem with moving faster than a roofied snail's pace--"</p><p>"It's not my fault she won't fuck you."</p><p>Celeste froze.</p><p>Lilac froze.</p><p>Russet crossed his arms. </p><p>"What did you just say to me." Celeste said slowly, more of a threat than a question. Lilac shot the man a look, trying to plead, but--</p><p>"It's not <em>my </em>fault she won't fuck you, <em>ma'am. </em>I get the commanders been a real hornet on you recently, but 's no reason to pass it on to the rest of the crew. You two need to bone."</p><p>The madman. </p><p>"You-- How <em>dare </em>you private Russet--"</p><p>Sputtering, red in the face, furious. Lilac slowly looked to Russet as the captain raised her voice, incredulous. Russet tipped his hat down, accepting. </p><p>"What I do in my bedroom is none of your--I --<strong><em>Bone</em></strong><em><strong>?</strong>" </em></p><p>They'd be here for a while. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> ************* </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"Report."</p><p>Celeste whined softly, eyes unfocused and staring ahead. Fucshia hummed, bending to remove the collar from her throat.</p><p>"Celeste, I told you to report." Nothing. "...God damn it."</p><p>Collar dropped, she grabbed the other woman's chin, manually moving her to look into Fucshia's face. Celeste flinched, and Fucshia frowned. Went a little deeper than she thought; but then, she'd been a little rougher than originally planned. They'd have to talk about it later.</p><p>For now though, she wasn't positive a hard pull was the right course of action.</p><p>"Status?" she asked softly, ghosting a pet down the kneeling girls back. Celeste shuddered, watery eyes fluttering as she answered.</p><p>
  <em> "Green" </em>
</p><p>Not beyond repair then. </p><p>"Spread."</p><p>Without question, without thought, Celeste did, sitting back on her heels to spread her thighs. Fucshia eased to herself to her knees behind her, one hand braced on Celeste's hip, the other gently groping at her chest. </p><p>"There's my good girl."</p><p>Celeste made a small sound in her throat, and Fucshia pushed her hair away to kiss at it. </p><p>"Just a cooldown round Captain, you've earned it. Was a little rough on you today, hm?" There should be a bruise on her thigh forming-- she couldn't see exactly, but having <em>put it there </em>helped tremendously. Fucshia squeezed, and Celeste immediately whined, squirming. "Sure sent you running into your head, at least. Still my perfect girl though, you were wonderful for me. You <em>are </em>wonderful for me, Celeste. Head back."</p><p>Throat now exposed, Fucshia <em>bit. </em>She could afford to, the proper thing was always in her full uniform. </p><p>"Can you handle one more time for me, pretty girl? I'll go easy."</p><p>Celeste nodded, chest heaving. </p><p>"Words, Celeste."</p><p>"Yes ma'am," she said, light and strained as she looked at the ceiling. <em>"Please." </em></p><p>"What a good girl, telling me what you want. <em>My </em>good girl, my perfect, sweet girl."</p><p>While the majority of Fucshia's brain thought Celestes' responses to the rare praise was interesting, she wasn't operating with that majority. As is, the section controlling her, sliding hands over the slim, elegant hips and digging in teeth the bared throat, just thought, very simply, that it was<em> hot.  </em> Celeste was hot squirming against her, moaning softly, thighs trembling and breath sharp-- practically yelping when Fucshia's hand dipped lower to tease-- <em>hot.  </em></p><p>"Easy pretty girl, I'm here I've got you, I need you to relax. Can you do that for me? Can you relax, I'm just going to make you feel good, it's okay."</p><p>Celestes face tucked into her, making Fucshia coo. This late in the night, bringing her there was hardly a challenge, hips bucking against her hand and sensitive little cries spilling in minutes, but Fucshia had a special kind of delight taking her like this. </p><p>"You can let go, pretty girl, don't need to ask. You're always so good for me, this is your treat. Need you to know just how much I appreciate you, Celeste, I'd be a wreck, the ship would be a wreck without you, pretty girl."</p><p>Positioned as they were, she could feel the moment when Celestes back tensed, and had the immense pleasure of feeling her breath hitch on her neck, in addition to the spasming around her fingers.</p><p>As agreed, she always let Celeste take a few moments to breathe before trying to continue. A gentle hand wiped at the tears on her face. </p><p>"Status."</p><p>A deep breath, and to Fucshia's great relief, Celeste's voice was sure and steady when she responded-- if a little breathless.</p><p>"Green, ma'am."</p><p>"Open."</p><p>Celeste didn't need further prompting, taking Fucshias fingers in her mouth and licking them clean, making pleased little sounds as she did so. Showoff.</p><p>"Report."</p><p>"...You were<em> mean</em> tonight, huh?"</p><p>"Sorry about that."</p><p>"You know I don't mind, just tell me beforehand."</p><p>Fuchia hummed as she helped Celeste to a wobbling stand, nudging her to the bathroom.</p><p>"I didn't expect you to check out so easily, but I understand. I'll be better at warning you, and <em>you</em> better call yellow when you need it." Another nudge. "How about you get first shower tonight, hm? Can I be forgiven?"</p><p>Celeste laughed, carefully padding away on wobbly legs. Once out of the room she turned, flashing Fucshia a grin. </p><p>"I think I can find it in my heart."</p><p>There was something in her tone. </p><p>"If you use all the hot water I don't care how good you were tonight-- I will demote your ass so fast your head will spin."</p><p>Another laugh, practically a giggle, and Celeste quickly ducked out of the doorway, calling behind her.</p><p>"Yes ma'am!"</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>haha gay?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Hanging On</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alright so this turned out to be sort of a glorified warm-up, and it falls into a pit that several chapters here do (these characters aren't acting as they normally would due to immense stress) but I liked it enough to be worth posting. Even if it's short. And Alabaster is like 35% more cruel than usual. The man is stressed, alright? God, Dandelion is also stressed as shit.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>"Where is she?!"</p><p>"A little context goes a long--"</p><p>"Shut <em>up! </em>Shut up you <em>know </em>  what I'm talking about-- Where <em>is </em>she, Alabaster?"</p><p>Alabaster took a slow, resigned breath before finally turning to face the woman. Dandelion stood in his office, tears visible behind her visor, and trembling hands balled into fists at her sides. </p><p>"Keep your voice down, please."</p><p>
  <em> "Fuck you!" </em>
</p><p>He sighed, folding his arms carefully behind his back. </p><p>"We can have a conversation if, and only if, you calm down."</p><p>"She didn't-- I didn't say <em>anything</em>, please Ababaster I promise I didn't--"</p><p>"I know." he said. </p><p>"You-- You know?" she asked, genuinely seeming surprised. He nodded, taking a long step closer; she fidgeted back, nervous. Good. </p><p>"Sable can be a nosey little pest; horrified that you had to deal with him so soon after our little <em>arrangement </em>was born, but you didn't do <em>awful. </em>I'm not cruel, she's fine."</p><p>"But--" she tried, and he was quick to press a finger to her helmet, a clear<em> 'shush'.  </em></p><p>"<em>But. </em>You lied to me, Dandelion, had to have <em>some </em>consequence." She swiped at her hand, but remained on the defensive, taking another step back. Alabaster didn't honestly mind, leisurely strolling after her. "You told me you could handle this, it was a <em>big </em>factor in your-- hate to call it an argument, more of a, hm-- <em>plea-- </em>there it is; it was a <em>massive </em>part of your plea. You could look the other way, you could lie, you could keep people off of me, isn't that right? Am I misremembering something?"</p><p>"N-no, but Sable doesn't--"</p><p>"Sable is an <em>idiot, </em>then, because what I heard last night was a piss-poor excuse for a cover. Wasn't even pressing, and you almost folded, <em>pathetic </em>."</p><p>She was crying again, shaking her head and pressed to the door. Alabaster tilted his head, waiting a few moments before continuing. </p><p>"Dandelion?" he asked gently.</p><p>"I can do better-- I know I can do better, <em> please </em> don't hurt her, I'll be better--"</p><p>Poor thing. A quick check of the clock confirmed he had the time for this, to his great relief. </p><p>"I don't honestly believe you."</p><p>Dandelion made a choking, pathetic wail of a sound as she sunk to the ground. Most of what came out of her mouth after that was either gibberish or useless to him, but it was just a little too good to cut short. He wasn't often the type for sadism, too busy or too professional, but this job, in particular, had been <em>extremely </em>trying. Hardly done anything yet and he needed to de-stress, it was incredible. </p><p>"Dandelion?" he said again, still soft. She looked up to him, and he bent low. The helmet needed to come off for the look to be proper. She flinched, but he didn't mind, methodically undoing to each latch and tugging it off of her. Pretty brown eyes looked downright exhausted, full of tears and pleading. Much better.</p><p>
  <em> "Please don't hurt--" </em>
</p><p>"Oh stop with that-- She's <em>fine</em>, Ducky, I promise. Just needed to keep you motivated."</p><p>"But--" </p><p>"I know what I said, and I meant it. But! Lucky little thing, I've had an idea." Always nice to have an attentive audience, let him take his time. "You're 'grieving'. I hardly think anyone would find it <em>odd </em>if you were to go a little... Quiet. No more lying that way."</p><p>Dandelion still wasn't quite composed enough to answer, and he cooed softly, helping wipe at her tears as he continued.</p><p>"I know this is hard, really I do, but there are two <em>very </em>important things for you to remember, alright? Just two: Honey is safe. And she'll <em>stay </em>safe with me until the <em>second </em>you decide you can't keep your fucking mouth shut. That's it, that's all you have to remember-- can manage that, can't you?"</p><p>Still not quite there, but that's fine. His time has run out anyway. </p><p>"Do you need help to your dorm?" Nothing. "Dandelion, we're done here. Do you need help to your dorm?"</p><p>God damn it. </p><p>Little thing was easy to hoist up, but still <em>noisy; </em>Alabaster wasn't fond of the idea of going past shields to get her to safety. But then-- he was still trying to be the gentleman. The commander began filing Honey's death report this morning; finding her fiance sobbing out in a hallway wouldn't exactly ping anyone's radar. </p><p>"Ducky, please remember what we discussed."</p><p>He collected Dandelions helmet for her, before promptly shoving her out, letting the 'or else' hang in the air as he shut the door on her. </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>god Honey deserves to beat the shit out of him. Mutt I know I said I was Looking Respectfully when you first wheeled out the designs but now I'm here to make this man hurt. And for that to be subtly satisfying, I need to have a handful of scenes of him thoroughly earning it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Interruptions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>"Honey, I think I'm dying."</p><p>Honey paid the comment no mind, comfortably wrapped around her fiance. Her very squirmy fiance, who, when no response was given, started halfheartedly thrashing in the covers, jostling her. </p><p>"Dandi, stop." she said quietly, as no to disturb either of their hangovers. </p><p>"Honey, I'm <em>dying," </em>Dandelion insisted, trying to pull away like she's ever managed to best Honey's grip before. It was the effort, she supposed. "Feel bad."</p><p>"That's what happens when you eat three jars of frosting 'n try washing it down with gin, baby," Honey said, trying to soothe her still. Dandelion whined, sad puppy eyes rolling to face her. What she was asking for was beyond her, but Honey grinned softly at the sight of her anyway. Silly thing. "Maybe just two jars, looks like a good bit ended up on your face."</p><p>Dandelion huffed, rolling to be face down in the pillow and scrubbing before Honey could stop her.</p><p>"Everything probably thinks we had crazy birthday sex anyway," she said, probably having felt the cringe from her fiance "No body'll care that we're doing sheets outside of laundry day."</p><p>"Still gross."</p><p>"Bet you're gonna kiss me anyway."</p><p>Right she was.</p><p>Kissing Dandelion in the mornings was always a treat, before she was well and truly hyper, and today was no exception. Even if she tasted like concentrated sugar and nightmares from last night. The easy, pliant way her mouth moved on hers, the half-asleep glaze in her eyes, the languid movements of her hips on Honeys.</p><p>"Why<em> didn't </em>we have crazysex, actually?" Dandelion asked after pulling away. Not too far, Honey was still able to press a few more gentle ones on her before answering. </p><p>"One word?" she asked. Dandelion nodded. Of course. "Pretty sure I asked you to roll over so I could take your bra off, 'n when I rolled you back over you were down for the count."</p><p>"So<em> that's </em>why the girls are out!" </p><p>Honey winced, and Dandelion immediately shrunk back, apologizing softly. </p><p>"Is it bad?"</p><p>A moment to think. "Considering just how much I put back, no." she said, "But it's definitely not good."</p><p>"Stomach or head?"</p><p>"Head."</p><p>Honey glanced up just in time to see Dandis mouth twist up in a grin. </p><p>"You know what helps with your headaches?" She asked, and Honey got the pleasure of watching her sly little tongue dart out to wet her lips. </p><p>"It was your birthday baby, don't need too--" Honey began in earnest, but Dandelion was quick to cut her off, firm but quiet for her head. </p><p>"It's<em> my</em> birthday crazysex and I'll do what I please."</p><p>Hard to argue with that.</p><p>The bed gave a weird shake as Dandelion rolled on top of her, even going slow as she was for her stomach. Honey wasted no time throwing a leg over one of her shoulders, Dandelion pulling at her boxers and--</p><p>And Sable half jumped, half fell from the top bunk.</p><p>"Don't! I'm--" he made a sickly sound as he stood, moving as fast as he was to the door. "I'm here but I'm leaving sorry I'm awake now-- oh god--"</p><p>Dandelion sat back on her heels, arms crossed over her chest.</p><p>"Sable, go to the little girl's room before you puke in the hallway."</p><p>"No no it's fine I'm fine don't want to bother--" another awful little '<em>hrrk</em>' was all it took to get him to turn on his heel, heading into the dorm restroom. </p><p>Dandelion stood on wobbling legs, making sure he made it to the toilet and closing the door when the sounds of heaving started. Honey watched her, not sure when Sable decided to stay. Almost certain he left last night, before Russet even, but. Well. Dandelion laid back down next to her.</p><p>"You didn't tell me he stayed with us last night." Dandelion said, awkwardly. </p><p>"Might've been drunker than I thought."</p><p>"Head still hurt?"</p><p>It did. It really, really did. Honey hoped as much was clear on her face.</p><p>"I'll snatch something from Verm for you in... Whenever I'm able to move again. That took a lot out of me."</p><p>"Thank you, baby."</p><p>A few minutes passed in silence, the both of them laying flat on their backs, looking at the top bunk. Relative silence, poor Sable didn't stop heaving for quite a while, and even through the door they could hear it. They could also hear, however, when he apparently peeled himself up and hobbled to the shower, the sound of running water drifting through now instead. Made enough sense he'd do it here, looked like shit from what Honey saw. </p><p>"Or..." Dandelion said.</p><p>Or...?</p><p>Dandelion turned to face Honey. </p><p>Honey turned to face Dandelion. It clicked. </p><p>Both girls grinned. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Poor Sable. Must be hard being BFFs with the #1 pussy destroyer on board.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Too Close</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>So. These two.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>She wasn't in the bedroom.</p><p>She wasn't in either of the home offices, or the lounge, or even the balcony. She didn't haunt the ladder much anymore, but he'd been gone for longer than usual this time. Things change.  </p><p>Vermillion, without work or his<em> lovely </em>wife to snipe with, was at of a loss for what to do, alone in a house that didn't feel like his anymore. Returning from space usually either brought on an extreme case of jetlag or a respiratory infection; while settled miserably between both, he wasn't exactly jumping to send out applications. Scarlet would do it for him if he dared loiter long enough, hardly a concern. It just left his ample free time feeling rather useless. </p><p>Vermillion hated the balcony. </p><p>The ugly, cityscape view had let their realtor gouge them horrifically-- a fact that had never seemed to bother Scarlet as she lounged, morning or evening, coffee or wine. He wasn't sure why she stopped. </p><p>He sat down, despite his better judgment. </p><p>The night sky hadn't gotten any nicer, nor had the air quality, and god fucking help him should he hear one more stray cat holler. They <em>all </em>had problems, thank you. </p><p>"I can hear your breathing from the entranceway," Scarlet said from behind him. Vermillion jumped, coming back to himself. Scarlet laughed. "Were you having a senior moment there, Vermin? Really?"</p><p>"I wasn't fucking asleep," he snapped, even though it <em>was </em>significantly darker than when he sat down. Shit. The tight little smile she wore felt like losing. </p><p>"You're late," he said, because if it was <em>this </em>dark, she'd been avoiding him. "Didn't even make it a week before you started hiding, incredible--especially since I've been drugged half out of my mind this round, even."</p><p>"You've been drugged out of your mind because you--"</p><p>"Don't spew your mother's hippie shit to me, I'm begging you. I'll sooner let this kill me before I use her bullshit salve--"</p><p>She popped the back of his head for interrupting, walking around the lounge where he was sat. </p><p>"<em>Because--</em>" she snipped, settling down with him. "You don't give enough of a shit to properly integrate yourself back to standard air."</p><p>"So it's my fault then."</p><p>Scarlet nodded once, and he immediately regretted the sharp bark of laughter that left him. Hurt like a bitch. </p><p>"You changed the subject," he said. Scarlet ignored him, staring off into the city. There was no better a view after dark, but she didn't seem to mind. "Scarlet."</p><p>"Some of us have to work for a living, Vermillion."</p><p>"You're starting that shit early too, four whole days."</p><p>"I was actually referring to your parental status, but that works too. Haven't sent out any applications yet, have you?"</p><p>"I'm sick, woman."</p><p>"You're clearly well enough to bitch."</p><p>She shuffled closer to him, and his arm opened for her without thought. </p><p>"There you go again. Was it Crimson?" he asked, eyes on the skyline as she laid her head on his chest, kicking off her heels. Crimson was a son of a bitch, and she seemed to like those. </p><p>"Crimson left the firm almost 6 months ago."</p><p>"Poor you, he was handsome."</p><p>She shrugged against him, eyes on the sky. "Hardly. He was a son of a bitch."</p><p>The curve of her shoulderblades felt good under his hand. Her long fingers felt good dipping into his shirt, rubbing small, idle circles into his chest. The added pressure certainly wasn't helping his already labored breathing, but he'd be fine. </p><p>Eyes ahead, he could manage to pretend. She seemed to be trying the same thing. Hands never got resentful, not like heads did. (Not like hearts did.)</p><p>"Scarlet--"</p><p>"Don't."</p><p>He didn't. She was comfortably warm against him, in start contrast to the night air, and it made him frown. She always found a way to leave him freezing. The stupid fucking balcony didn't have a heater. </p><p>"Why'd you stop coming out here?" he asked quietly into her hairline, and he was able to feel her immediately tense. She pulled away to meet his face. </p><p>"You don't remember?" she asked, far too genuine for his comfort. He had nothing to say, and he got to watch the anger bubble in her eyes before she shoved him away. </p><p>"<em>Bitch--"  </em>he wheezed, trying to stifle himself before his coughing snowballed into a proper fit. </p><p>"Don't you<em> fucking </em>start with me, Vermillion!" Scarlet hissed, snatching her heels.</p><p>"Run off honey, I'm sure that'll fix it this time--"</p><p>Another pop to the back of his head, and he yelped. Felt like she meant that one. </p><p>"<em>I'</em><em>m </em>not the one who runs away, don't you <em>dare </em>kid yourself like that Vermillion, don't you fucking dare!" she snapped, as she ran away into the house, door slamming behind her. He honestly believed she might be his punishment for playing god as often as he did in his younger years. Firey girls made for idiotic women.</p><p>He looked back to the ugly skyline, feeling cold without her, and exceptionally bitter for the fact. </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As for the balcony, all I can say is some big blowout fight happened. The actual argument doesn't really matter, because it ended the way nasty ones always end, with hurt feelings on both sides and a nasty taste in your mouth when standing too close to the detonation area.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sable is coping, in the way he's learned he can.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>It was needy. </p><p>Sable was being clingy; Cobalt hadn't shown to the meeting because he wasn't feeling well, he clearly wasn't up for company. </p><p>Nothing else to it. </p><p>Still, Sable couldn't quite force himself to move on. He wanted to, really, but his legs just weren't cooperating. He could go to Dandelions dorm instead, she'd... She<em> might</em> let him in. But he didn't want to go. He wanted Cobalt to let him in and tilt his head and <em>listen</em> and put his hand on Sable's shoulder and pull him closer and hum into his hairline whenever--</p><p>Sable coughed, awkwardly shuffling his feet.</p><p>"Curfew in 10 minutes, Lieutenant."</p><p>Sable turned on his heel and straightened up, embarrassed to have been caught loitering outside a superiors dorm. </p><p>"Right-- Sorry Celeste, C-captain, sorry I was just--"</p><p>She hadn't stopped in the first place, breezing past without sparing a glance his way as he sputtered to explain. It fucking <em>burned</em>, more than it had a right to. </p><p>He didn't hesitate when he turned back to the door, buzzing for access, and wasn't waiting for more than a few seconds. Something hopeful and tired thought maybe Cobalt had been waiting for him. </p><p>"Hey," he said quietly as he stepped in. Cobalt nodded to him, lightly perched on the bed. Sable didn't wait for the usual nod before sitting next to him. "Sorry, I know you're not feeling well but--"</p><p>"I like having you here."</p><p>Right. Right, of course Cobalt would open like that. Sable nodded, chest tight. </p><p>"Nothing really got done at today's round table; I doubt Celeste is even gonna try briefing you honestly. She's... She's not talking too much anyway, but still." Something bitter hit the back of his throat, and Sable did his best to push it down. "I don't think--"</p><p>He didn't know where to go. </p><p>He didn't know where he had <em>wanted </em>to go, even. </p><p>"I just--" </p><p>No one had said a word to him. Though the meetings runtimes dwindled with their dwindling members, it had still been almost an hour of sitting in exhausted, desperate silence. He'd been addressed once, and got to watch Fuschias mouth twist, eyes dart, then quickly move past. </p><p>"I--"</p><p><em>Everyone </em>was exhausted. Sable was just. He was just-- it wasn't meant to be cruel he knows that, but being. Well. He was unnecessary stress. He could send Fuschia a written status report and that would be perfect, no way to run his stupid, paranoid mouth and set everyone else on edge or--</p><p>A heavy hand settled on his shoulder. </p><p>Sable hiccuped. </p><p>"Sable," Cobalt said lowly.</p><p>They weren't <em>listening. </em></p><p>He was pulled into Cobalts lap, messily straddling with his head resting on his chest. </p><p>It wasn't their fault, he didn't-- Sable hadn't<em> given up</em>, he wouldn't, couldn't he was just so fucking tired--</p><p>Cobalt made a low sound in his chest, half a hum, half coo. Sable might have been shaking. </p><p>"I'm-- They think I'm stupid; I know they do, I can't--"</p><p>"I know you're not stupid."</p><p>"They think I'm stupid I'm-- They're not <em> listening--" </em></p><p>"I'm here." Cobalt said softly, warmly into his hairline. "I'm listening."</p><p>And he <em>was </em>listening, wasn't he. </p><p>How fucking hard was that. </p><p>As embarrassing as it was to be semi-regularly coming to Cobalts room (or regularly, if Sable wanted to be honest with himself) to vent, letting it all out felt good. Not <em>good </em>-good, feeling good-good might permanently be beyond him at this point honestly, but good enough. He could use good-enough right now. </p><p>"I've got you, Sable."</p><p>He knows. </p><p>"It's going to be okay."</p><p>It's just nice hearing. </p><p>After it's all been sobbed out, there's no energy left to stumble to his own dorm. Cobalt, already settled into their new routine, doesn't bother asking if he wants to stay. He just holds on as he lays the both of them down, Sable tucked securely to his chest. </p><p>It almost feels good-good.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Poor thing.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Gut Feelings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gay shit? In MY sci-fi thriller? It's more likely than you think.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>"Commander?"</p><p>The rapid clacking of the laptop's keys didn't falter for a moment, and while Fuschia's eyes didn't flick to meet hers, Forest had to accept this was more or less the most acknowledgment she'd be getting. The weeks before liftoff were always just like this. </p><p>"I wanted to check with you about the status of my request. If approved, I'd need some time to integrate it into the older--"</p><p>"I thought we'd been over this already, Colonel. You should have received your approval notice a week ago."</p><p>Forest coughed softly, frowning. She had received that one, in fairness. "I was referring to the more recent one I sent in, as the last one was. Well."</p><p>Four decades out of date. Forest hadn't been aware the system she'd been 'upgraded' to was even still in production. </p><p>Fuschias eyes flicked up to her, steely. The taps of the keyboard didn't stop.</p><p>"You sent in<em> another </em>request?" she asked.</p><p>"Ma'am."</p><p>"Colonel, I appreciate your--" Fuschia began, tone gentle but lip curling in a way that implied she didn't appreciate much of anything currently happening. "We'll call it determination, maybe persistence, yes that's a good one we'll go with that; but you have to understand there are limitations to what we can and cannot integrate onto our vessel. The approved system might be a little older, but it's compatible, and that's--"</p><p>"Anything eletragrade would be <em>compatible, </em>ma'am, the 34th aerospace and astronautical engineering pact keeps vessels of the same genus' parts largely interchangeable," Forest said, not to be taken for a ride. This was her <em>job</em>, and she was good at her job. "Research vessels are grouped with armored cruisers, and I <em>know </em>the system can support at the very least a gen 5 or 6, I don't understand why we've been--"</p><p>Fuschia stopped typing. </p><p>"<em>Zip</em>, Colonel," she said, all attention now focused on her subordinate. It didn't feel particularly pleasant. "Really, truly, it doesn't matter what you understand, you already accepted this was a need-to-know mission when you signed on, didn't you? Did you <em>skim</em> that part of your contract?"</p><p>"No ma'am, I understood, but this is directly--"</p><p>"The no was enough, thank you. I recommend that you don't wait around for your request to get back to you; I don't feel out of line telling you that it's more than likely denied. Submit another one, and you'll get to watch<em> me </em>deny it."</p><p>It was hard formulating a response with the proper respect for the commander. For the sake of job security, Forest simply didn't. They were <em>all </em>dealing with pre-liftoff stress, thank you. </p><p>"If you haven't already, please go on and integrate the new system, you'll need to pair it with shields within the next two weeks to make it in time for a test run."</p><p>"Yes, ma'am."</p><p>"In fact..."</p><p>She was not in a favors kind of mood. </p><p>"I need a favor; our shields manager should be on-sight today; he's requested a meeting for this afternoon, and I have a distinct feeling it'll be about the same thing. Pass it on, all upgrades are <em> not </em> to be contested."</p><p>"Sheilds officer, got it--"</p><p>"Manager."</p><p>"...Why wouldn't I pass it off to the officer in charge?"</p><p>"He<em> is</em> shields; there's no need to promote within a one-person department."</p><p>Ah. Shields had gone the same way weapons had, then. They'd be getting pummeled out of the sky the first silicate meteor they encountered. Great. </p><p>Forest nodded stiffly, and Fuschia returned to her work without a dismissal tossed her way. </p><p>By technicality, Forest still had a few days of grace period left to decline the mission. It wasn't something she was particularly proud of considering as she trekked through the base, but she was. Her contract had been signed and sealed, but so long the request to decline was sent in 30 days before takeoff, it wouldn't show on her record. Just wasn't the type to ignore gut-feelings, and all political nonsense aside, something just hadn't settled right about the mission. </p><p>And. Well, Forest wasn't fond of political nonsense either. </p><p>Her feet lead her to the hanger first, and hopefully, she wouldn't need to go any farther today. Not in the mood to hunt down the 'manager' wherever they might be. </p><p>The floor operator nodded and confirmed there were three people currently aboard the Eudoxus when prompted, though he couldn't provide ranks. Good enough. </p><p>Though Forest stood firm there was no such thing as a 'new ship smell' on vessels, this one certainly had an... old smell to it. Dust, old sulfur (courtesy of the reactor on this thing, no doubt), and something distinctly... unhappy.</p><p>She had run her course, and she had run it well. Being pulled from retirement couldn't be pleasant for the old girl.</p><p>Two of the three crewmembers were found with relative ease, tucked into one another and fussing at a panel near shields. </p><p>Forest cleared her throat, shoulders set, and both of them startled to attention. It made a small smile quirk, one of her favorite-- oh Jesus<em> Christ </em>they looked more like children for every mission she accepted.</p><p>"I'm looking for the shields officer." she said, mentally kicking herself as soon as the words were out. Manager. Shields<em> 'manager'</em>. </p><p>"I'm shields, ma'am." the young man said, stepping up to offer a hand to her. Forest accepted, pleased to find his shake sturdier than the curl of his shoulders suggested. "Sable, and this is Dandelion, she'll be our electrical. Just, um, helping me calibrate some things for right now."</p><p>Little yellow waved pleasantly, and Forest nodded to her. </p><p>"Rank?"</p><p>"Lieutenant," he said, "Dandy's--"</p><p>"Quit that," Little yellow said, stepping out to be in front of her companion. She offered a hand of her own, and Forest accepted with a small smile. "Corporal, ma'am. You're Forest?"</p><p>"Weapons," she said, nodding to Sable. "We'll be seeing a lot of one another, Lieutenant."</p><p>"Yes, ma'am."</p><p>If she stayed on the project, that was. </p><p>"The commander wanted me to pass on that all upgrades are final and not to be contested."</p><p>Though she took no joy in telling him, it was truly incredible to see another human being cringe that hard, and yet so have little change come over his face. He got points for his etiquette, bare minimum. </p><p>"Yes ma'am," he said, just barely strained. "I understand."</p><p>Forest hummed, turning on her heel to leave after nodding to the pair. </p><p>They relaxed, going back to quietly (playfully, now that she was close enough to hear) sniping over whatever the problem was. On this ship, the possibilities were endless, really. </p><p>They seemed decent enough, but the feeling was still there. </p><p>Right. Looks like she would have some paperwork to do when she arrived home. </p><p>"Forest?"</p><p>She froze in the doorway, hanger spread out in front of her. </p><p>Forest had no intention of turning back into this ship, and yet.</p><p>"Celeste?"</p><p>She did turn back. Her reward; her. In all of her...<em> her, </em>arms piled full of paperwork and silver hair (she'd stopped dying it, like Forest had suggested years ago-- it looked. It looked good.) pulled up into a bun, smiling at her like like the sun.</p><p>"You look like a pencil pusher." her mouth said, without permission from the rest of her. Celeste laughed, walking to stand in front of her and shifting the files to rest on a hip.</p><p>"We can't all afford to look so--" Her eyes flicked over Forest, who immediately straightened under her gaze. "Robust. You look good."</p><p>Extremely underdressed to be on-site, but that didn't stop the heat from hitting her cheeks. </p><p>"What are you doing here?"</p><p>"Not happy to see me, Colonel?" she asked, as though Forest needed further tripping. "I'm acting flight captain."</p><p>"I thought that was--"</p><p>"Captian Beryl had something come up, and I owed Fuschia a favor. If he's able he'll man the actual flight, and I will have just handled setup. If not, well." Celeste shrugged, eyeing the paperwork on her hip. "Looks like you'll be under me again, Colonel. Hope you don't mind."</p><p>"It's always a treat to work with you, Captian," Forest said, honestly. "This ship might make even it out of orbit with you at the helm."</p><p>Her eyes flicked up to meet Forests, surprised but pleasantly warm. </p><p>"Five years?"</p><p>"Almost six."</p><p>"Jesus Christ." Jesus Christ was right. Forest felt old. "Just my luck then, owing her that favor. It'll be nice to work with you again, Forest."</p><p>Just a few days left of her grace-period. </p><p>Celeste said something about needing to drop something off with the commander, and they parted ways in the hanger. </p><p>Forest started at the Eudoxus. Her gut was suspiciously quiet now, after the encounter. </p><p>God damn it. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Haven't done Forest's POV before, and found it... Well, maybe not my best work, but pleasant at least. I had fun this round, especially when Celeste made her cameo.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>So. Back at it again in 2021, eh?</p><p>(Of course I'm back at it, I love them.)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>"Don't do this; no, no come on not now, not now, <em> please.  </em> If you go down my whole dexter goes down, <em>no</em>. Doesn't matter if it's just a flicker, you <em>know</em> I can't get her back up for at <em>least </em>an hour. You know when Forest is going to notice? Huh? Minute two! Fuck, fuck, please--"</p><p>It had been a hard day. </p><p>It was maybe,<em> maybe </em>two pm, and Sable was ready to report to the medical bay for a nap. Honey had recently told informed him that yeah, that was something he could do. Just show up, say he needed some time to rest, then <em>rest. </em>On a two-inch cot in the freezing medbay, no more than twice a month-- but still.</p><p>Halfway through morning chores, one of his calibration panels had <em>shrieked </em>at him, spitting static and fuzzing under his fingers. Easy fix, he rang up Dandelion. Dandelion said hold the fuck on, because four other people were having the same problem and pinged her first. </p><p>Sable politely held the fuck on, for an <em>hour</em>, even when Forest made her morning round, saw he wasn't up and running, and chewed him out-- and even <em>still </em>when Celeste made <em>her</em> round and did the same thing to a T. </p><p>Dandelion came, she fixed, she went.</p><p>Something started smoking 20 minutes later. </p><p>After lunch, everything was fixed, functional, and running sweetly. </p><p>Sweet as the Eudoxus could manage, at least, which Sable had learned to appreciate. </p><p>Honey asked him in the mess hall to lend a hand in one of the engine-rooms for a bit, nothing big, but maybe a little time-consuming. No more than an hour, though. </p><p>It hadn't taken even that. </p><p>He helped shuffle some machinery, he got to settle his nerves with a friend; he came back to his station.</p><p>There was peace for three minutes, before--</p><p>
  <em> "Shit!" </em>
</p><p>The conic stabilizer started fussing. </p><p>"No, no, please, take it easy, <em> take it easy, </em> girl-- Flint! Can you run a diagnostic on the stabilizers while I--"</p><p>"Good afternoon crewmember Sable, Officer-- Off- E̷̙̮̺̰̻͑͌̔̉͘R̸̺̎̒͝R̴̖̐̀̑̕Ó̸̠͌̿̊R̴̛̪̖͐̅ ̶͓̤̄͑̆̽P̸͓͓̰̥̿L̶͓̣͕̜͋E̶͇̫͈̅̋̈́͝Ȧ̸͙̀͠S̷̘͗̕ͅE̷̢̯͉̘͎͊ ̷̗̘͔̊͊̂̓ͅṚ̶̐͌̑̓́E̸̡̝̥̗͕̍̐P̶̗̞̞̝͉̊̈́O̵̙̫̊͊͘͝͝R̶̯͛T̸̗̫̂̇ ̸̼͕̻̝̈́̑͋Ḭ̴̻̘̾̏̉M̷̲̟̄̂͠M̷̖̱̊͊͘E̵̹̐ͅD̴̢̛̖̿̐̈́Ĭ̶̧͖̬̠͉A̴̤̽̅̚͝T̵̡͔͔̖̞̈́̾͒̂̕E̵̛̟̽̉̈́͝L̷̠̬͖͝Y̷̨̫̹̐͂̎̿͠ ̶̮̪̓̏Î̵͖̗̋͠͝M̵͙͙̀Ṁ̸̳̫̔̄E̵͙̳̫͂͠D̵͎̣̯͈͂̃Ị̷͕͌̇̀Ạ̶̉͌̏͝T̶̺̻̑̊E̴͇̖͐̓L̸̜̉̂Y̴̟͙̌̚ ̵̻̻͉̺̊͋E̶͍̦̾̇R̴̠͐͋͐̈Ŗ̵̊̈́̈͜O̸̻̞̐̅̈̀̾R̸̤̳͔̜̽͑̿̉ ̵̣̠̈̀́̾͑P̸̘̲̐̚L̶̨̡̢͚͘È̴̜̱͔̼̐͂A̸̪̖̔̆Ṡ̵̡̛̹̾̅̽Ḛ̴̌̏͑̚ ̶̨͉͖̑̽͑̆̂Ŗ̴͎͕́͝ͅE̵̞̗̦͒̒́͘P̵͔͙͖̣͎̓͊Ó̵̫̱̩̱͑͋Ṙ̵̻̠͚͙̳̋̓̄T̸͔͛̂-̸̣͋̒̃̒̚-̵̙̈́͋"</p><p>"<em>Stop! </em>Flint, Flint stop, I'll handle it, <em>stop! </em>"</p><p>Up to him then. </p><p>Sable was good at his job. He wouldn't be here if he wasn't. He knew how to manually run a diagnostic, access its report, and run repairs from there. </p><p>This was <em>not </em>a system he was trained for. </p><p>He was <em>not </em>used to running a station by himself. </p><p>He certainly wasn't used to a station waging war on him every other day.</p><p>Sable had jury-rigged the docking station for spacewalks up to safety-code-standard 20 minutes before his first walk, two days after liftoff. That one didn't really relate to the current problem, but he thought about it a lot. </p><p>And of course, there was...</p><p>Sable shook his head, resolute. No thinking about the obvious. </p><p>Just. There was a lot of stress, non-stop. And he wasn't doing poorly, far from it, but--</p><p>"You couldn't have held out for just a little while longer, huh? Just a few more weeks, then you could go back into retirement with a spotless record and be done with it. This sucks, this <em> sucks </em> you'll be put up in a museum somewhere with my shoddy wiring still inside you."</p><p>But he didn't usually talk to his work like this when he wasn't stressed. Maybe it was being trained for a team, maybe not, but Sable had definitely noticed his mouth running more when he worked since accepting this job. Especially as the ship itself got emptier and emptier.</p><p>"<em>Fuck</em>, stop, no no no--"</p><p>The exposed panel hissed before half his station went dark. </p><p>Dear fucking god. </p><p>His first instinct, naturally, was to run as fast as possible to the nearest viewport and just <em>look </em>at the shields. Their opacity, where they might be failing (if any of them survived at all), any approaching debris,  <em> anything. </em>  He didn't know what to do, or what was happening, but it was fine, he's <em>fine,  </em>he's good at his job and he'll just fucking figure it out. </p><p>Sable doesn't move. </p><p>"You--" he tried. </p><p>"I could--" was next. </p><p>"I--" and that one died just as fast. </p><p>In hindsight, he really should have seen it coming. He only got 'nap-y' when he was in <em>desperate </em>need of a break, and denying the urge never went well for him. It wasn't <em>nearly </em>bad enough to qualify for an attack, but that didn't mean he was <em>fond </em>of the idea of bursting out into tears in the middle of the workday. Which, well, he did anyway. </p><p>Somehow, focusing on work hadn't made him able to forget about a dead coworker. </p><p>Or his dead roommate. </p><p>(A fun and surly unrelated fact-- his workstation was equidistant between the two spots the bodies were found in pieces. Neat! Sable <em>loved </em>that no matter how he tried to get to work in the mornings, he <em>had</em> to pass by one of them.)</p><p>Stressed and scared and hurt and stressed and stressed and<em> stressed-- </em></p><p>And being picked up. </p><p>Cobalt had a way of moving that always fell below Sable's notice. His current condition couldn't have helped, tear blinded as he was, deaf to anything that wasn't his own anxious whines, but that was beyond the point. Few people on the ship could pick him up, and fewer still were willing to. Even less were those who would--</p><p>Would--</p><p>Sable burst into a fresh round of tears, inconsolable, because this wasn't <em>right.  </em></p><p>Cobalt held him, chest to chest, and arms wrapped protectively around him, rocking the both of them gently. </p><p>It wasn't supposed to be him.</p><p>"Sable..." he said, and it wasn't supposed to be <em>him. </em></p><p>Sable clung to him anyway. What else was he supposed to do.</p><p>"I fucked up, I fucked it up Forest is gonna kill me--"</p><p>His own poor wording hit him like a brick to the head, and he burst out laughing, hysterical. Jesus fucking Christ. Cobalt squeezed him softly. </p><p>"That's fucked! I'm sorry, I'm sorry that's so<em> fucked </em>we're so fucked I don't-- I can't--"</p><p>"Breathe, Sable."</p><p>He sucked in a stuttering breath, which he promptly choked on. His visor was fogging up from the tears. Cobalt squeezed again. </p><p>"I'm--"</p><p>"Stop."</p><p>Sable stopped. </p><p>Trying to talk, that is. He kept crying for a long while into Cobalts chest, until he was utterly spent. A hand pet down his back through it all, not slowing a beat as sobs turned to cries turned to whimpers, turned to nothing. </p><p>After enough time spent resting, the situation turned a little awkward. </p><p>The ship's shields were down, his shields, and he was lounging in a coworker's lap. Hm.</p><p>"Cobalt?" he asked quietly, trying to wipe himself up best he could with his helmet still in place. </p><p>Cobalt took his cue to stand, taking Sable up with him in his arms. Sable squeaked, legs dangling for only a moment before he was plunked back into his feet.</p><p>"T-Thank you," he tried, and Cobalt nodded. "I need to-- I-- Thank you, Cobalt. Really. I need to go find Dandelion though, I think I'm having an outage and that could jeopardize the whole grid if--"</p><p>Cobalt gestured to the station behind him, and Sable trailed off. </p><p>Everything was lit. </p><p>He went to work on one of the panels, mouth pressing thin as he found out just what had happened a few minutes later. Just a re-boot, probably from the work Dandi had done this morning. They had a safety lock on the outer shields in the cases of re-boots. Probably hadn't even flickered. </p><p>No wonder Forest hadn't shown yet. </p><p>"Oh," he said simply. </p><p>Cobalt placed a heavy hand on top of his head. </p><p>"It um... It's okay. I mean, everything's fine now, at least."</p><p>"Good." </p><p>Sable looked up to him, finally present enough to wander.</p><p>"Why are you down here? I mean--" <em>Rude, </em>Cobalt had just held him together. "Sorry! Not like that, just out of the way, right? Did you need something?"</p><p>Cobalt said nothing for a long few beats.</p><p>"Going to med."</p><p>"... Um."</p><p>"I like the long way," he continued, which was already more than Sable could hope for, honestly. "It has the best roses."</p><p>His hand slipped down to the back of Sable's neck, and he laughed, a little embarrassed. Cobalt didn't take away the hand, and Sable didn't ask him to. </p><p>"Do you mind some company, then? Think I need to go there too."</p><p>Cobalt cocked his head to the side. </p><p>(He didn't want to walk past O2 alone.)</p><p>"I think I'm in desperate need of a nap."</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ask why Cobalt was lurking in sheilds, dare you. It's not funny or cool, but I know it, and that's worth something.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>